Nothing Out Of The Ordinary
by Lesya17
Summary: All Human / Alles Menschen! Ein ganz normaler Tag in der Schule für Rose und ihren besten Freund Mason. Aber heute ist kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Schüsse hallen durch die Korridore (Amoklauf) und Rose und Dimitri sitzen Angsterfüllt gemeinsam in einem Raum fest. Dimitri, der Beliebteste Junge der Schule, Rose ein Außenseiter und genervt von seinen Sprüchen.
1. Chapter 1

**Not An Ordinary Day**

****Ein ganz normaler Tag.  
Das hatten wir alle erwartet, aber so war es nicht gekommen. Dabei hatte dieser Tag wie jeder andere auch angefangen. Nichts hatte darauf gedeutet, dass er alles andere als 'normal' verlaufen würde.  
Wie jeden Morgen war ich in der Schule angekommen und als erstes zu meinem Schließfach gegangen. Mason, mein bester Freund lehnte schon daneben und wartete auf mich. Wir warteten immer auf einander. War er vor mir da, wartete er an meinem Schließfach. War ich vor ihm da, wartete ich an seinem Schließfach.  
Sein rotes Haar sah man schon von weitem. Mason hatte eine typische Kerl-Größe. Er war so um die 1,80m, mit dem roten wuscheligem Haar und den blauen Augen. Und natürlich passend zum Klischee besaß er die ein oder andere Sommersprosse auf der Nase.  
„Morgen Rose", grinste er zur Begrüßung und drückte mich an sich.  
„Morgen Mase", grüßte ich zurück und schlang die Armen um seine Hüften.  
Danach wandte ich mich an mein Schließfach und gab die Kombination ein. Erst nach rechts drehen bis zur 93, wieder nach links zur 2, wieder nach rechts zur 17 und offen.  
Ich suchte mir meine Bücher zusammen und verstaute einige Sachen für später im Schließfach.  
„Hey, hast du Mathe verstanden?", fragte Mason abwesend und sah den Gang hinunter.  
„Ja, so schwer war das nicht", erwiderte ich. „Wieso? Hattest du Probleme?"  
„Na ja, bei der zweiten -"  
Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach Mason. Überrascht sahen wir beide den Gang hinunter. Seufzend erblickte ich Alina am Boden.  
Wir waren eine typische Schule aus irgendeiner TV-Serie oder irgendeinem Teenie-Buch. Wir hatten die Sportler, die gleichzeitig die Beliebten waren. Wir hatten die Außenseiter und Loser, wir hatten die Streber und die Kreativen. Und wir hatten bestimmte Schüler, denen es immer schwerer gemacht wurde als allen anderen. Bei uns gehörte Alina dazu.  
Alina war schlau, sogar sehr schlau. Sie bekam ausschließlich Einsen, arbeitete dafür aber auch sehr hart. Sie war nicht besonders groß und auch ziemlich dürr, ein leichtes Ziel. Sie hatte keine Geschwister und leider auch keine Freunde, die für sie hätten einstehen können.  
Die Beliebten unserer Schule hackten immer auf ihr herum. Einen richtigen Grund gab es nicht, sie konnten es einfach. Sie machten sich über Alinas Intelligenz lustig oder ihre Größe.  
Anfangs blieb es auch noch dabei, aber inzwischen ging es auch soweit, dass mal ihre Bücher verschwanden oder ihr Sportzeug. Einmal kam sie aus der Umkleide gerannt und war mit Kaffee getränkt und Tränen überströmt nach Hause gerannt.  
Sie tat mir Leid. Aber in jeder Schule gab es eine gewisse Hierarchie und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich einfach nur froh, dass ich nicht so häufig wie sie in der Schussbahn landete. Wir alle bekamen unser Fett weg, immer, so war das nun mal.  
Während ich meinen Gedanken nachhakte, sah ich wie Alina auf dem Fußboden lag. Jemand hatte ihr ein Bein gestellt und sie hatte all ihre Sachen fallen lassen. Während sie versuchte sie aufzuheben, traten ein paar Sportler sie aus ihrer Reichweite, während die Mädchen kicherten und über sie herzogen.  
Ich konnte sie durch die Entfernung nicht hören, aber ich sah ihre Münder und die gehässigen Blicke.  
„Sie tut mir Leid", bemerkte ich.  
„Besser sie als wir Rose"  
„Mason!", meinte ich entrüstet  
„Was? Ich weiß es ist hart, aber komm schon, wir müssen da alle durch. Erst gestern durfte ich eine halbe Stunde in meinem Spind verbringen, ehe du mich gefunden hast. Sei froh, dass du diesen Morgen nicht dran warst."  
Mason zuckte die Schultern und so brutal es auch klang, er hatte recht. Ich war froh nicht an Alinas Stelle zu sein, auch wenn sie mir noch so Leid tat.  
„Trotzdem", nuschelte ich noch.  
Mason schenkte mir einen verständnisvollen Blick. Auch er war mit der Hierarchie und dem Mobbing an der Schule alles andere als einverstanden. Aber wir beide wussten, dass wir allein nichts ausrichten können. Es war nicht so, als hätten wir es nie versucht, dass hatten wir. Es hatte nur einfach nicht geklappt.  
Wir beide waren für die gesamte siebte Klasse die favorisierten Opfer gewesen. Hätten wir einander nicht gehabt, wer weiß was wir getan hätten. Vielleicht wären wir gar nicht mehr auf dieser Schule.  
Aber dann kam die achte Klasse und Alina war hergezogen. Zu ihrem Unglück hatte sie auch noch eine Klasse übersprungen und war somit augenblicklich zum Opfer aufgestiegen in dieser Schule.  
Sogar Lehrer versuchten immer wieder sie zu integrieren, aber es nütze einfach nichts.  
„Irgendwie stinkst hier", hörte man die tiefe Stimme von Dimitri durch die Korridore hallen.  
Er stand direkt vor Alina und sah aus seiner Höhe auf sie hinab. Dimitri war bestimmt zwei Meter groß. Er war prädestiniert dazu, Sportler zu sein. Er war auch so ziemlich in jedem Schulteam der Kapitän.  
Er hatte braunes, etwas längeres Haar. Die Farbe von dunklem Schokoladen braun, genau wie seine Augen. Durch den vielen Sport war er körperlich mehr als gut in Form. Jedes Mädchen schwärmte ihm nach und kein Junge wagte es, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.  
Ich sah auf Alina hinab, der Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Das Problem war, dass Alina das volle Paket erhalten hatte. Sie war das typische Bild eines Strebers, mit all den guten Noten und all den vielen Allergien. Daher konnte sie weder ein Parfüm noch Deo benutzen. Natürlich duschte sie jeden Tag. Aber nach mindestens sechs Stunden in brühender Sommerhitze, half auch das nichts mehr.  
„Ihhh", machte Mia neben Dimitri. „Agne-Alina."  
Ihre nasale Stimme schmerzte in den Ohren. Sie klang wie Kreide, die auf einer Schiefertafel kratzte.  
Die beiden waren das 'On und Off'-Paar der Schule und immer vorne mit dabei, wenn es um das Niedermachen anderer ging. Sie genossen ihren Rum, genau wie all ihre Freunde um sie herum. Dies galt für jeden Cheerleader und Sportler.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Alina kehrte ich ihr den Rücken zu. Für einen kurzen Moment, begegneten sich unsere Blicke. Sie sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie sah … gebrochen aus.  
Es klingelte und die Masse um Alina löste sich auf und sie beeilte sich ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln.  
Mason und ich wanderten die Korridore entlang. Wir mussten uns beeilen. Der schnellste Weg in unseren Unterricht ging eigentlich nicht hier entlang, aber um der Szene um Alina zu entgehen, machten wir einen Umweg. Mit Glück kamen wir noch rechtzeitig im Klassenraum an und suchten uns unsere Plätze.  
„Hey, gib mir mal die Hausaufgabe bitte", flüsterte Mason.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und suchte grinsend in meiner Tasche nach dem Mathe Ordner. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte, reichte ich ihn Mason, der ihn dankbar annahm und die Aufgabe abschrieb.  
Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe unsere Mathe Lehrerin durch die Reihen ging, um sich die Aufgaben anzugucken.  
Der Vormittag verlief schleppend, war aber auch irgendwann vorbei. In letzter Zeit war der Unterricht einfach nur noch langweilig und zog sich in die Länge. Wir passten alle kaum noch auf, wir saßen die Zeit eher ab. Zur Mittagspause gingen Mason und ich wie auch alle anderen in die Mensa zum Mittagessen.  
Wir beide kauften uns nie etwas, da das Essen hier ungenießbar war, aber es war ein guter Ort um die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Auf jeden Fall sicherer als allein auf den Korridoren. Hier war die Chance kleiner, blamiert zu werden.  
Mason und ich saßen wie immer allein an einem Tisch und das war auch gut so. Manchmal kam noch Masons bester Freund Eddie zu uns. Aber im Gegensatz zu Mason war Eddie einer der beliebtesten Schüler der Schule. Er war Teil der Footballmannschaft und ziemlich cool. Ihn scherte es nicht, dass Mason und ich zu den Außenseitern der Schule gehörten. Mason und er waren Sandkasten Freunde und Eddie ließ ihn nicht fallen.  
Mason hätte ebenfalls ins Football Team kommen können, aber er lehnte es kategorisch ab, weil er die anderen (abgesehen von Eddie) nicht leiden konnte. Ich konnte diese Entscheidung durchaus nachvollziehen.  
„Hey Mase, Rose", begrüßte uns Eddie im Vorbeigehen.  
Er grinste, winkte einmal kurz und ging dann weiter zu seinem typischen Sportler Tisch. Eddie sah aus wie ein typischer Footballspieler. Er war einen Kopf größer als Mason, sehr muskulös durch all das Training. Er hatte Sand blondes Haar, dass ihm in die Stirn fallen würde, würde er es nicht mit Gel aufrecht halten. Dazu besaß er braune Augen. Er sah aus, als käme er von der Küste und würden jeden Tag surfen, und in den Ferien tat er auch genau das.  
Die Mittagspause über alberten Mason und ich wie immer herum. Aber dann wurden wir überraschenderweise von Lissa unterbrochen.  
Lissa hatte platinblondes, glattes Haar und unglaublich jade grüne Augen. Sie hat mal zu den beliebtesten der Schule gehört und ihr großer Bruder Andre tat das immer noch. Aber nachdem Lissa Christian kennengelernt hatte – den verrückten Feuerteufel und Einzelgänger – hatte sie ihre Position als ersten Cheerleader aufgegeben. Die beiden waren innerhalb von einer Woche ein Paar geworden und schon seit mindestens zwei Jahren zusammen. Ich beneidete sie um ihr Glück.  
Christians Schwester Tasha wurde schnell zu Lissas neuer bester Freundin. Sie war wie Christian ebenfalls eine Einzelgängerin. Die Geschwister trugen beide immer sehr viel schwarz, hatten beide schwarze Haare und hatten beide eine gewisse düstere Aura um sich herum. Deshalb mieden die meisten sie und die beiden blieben eher unter sich. Und nun wurde aus dem Duo mit Lissa ein Trio.  
Christian hatte stechend blaue Augen, Tasha abenfalls. Beide gehörten sie zur Kategorie Punkrock oder Metal. Sowohl äußerlich als auch innerlich.  
Lissa engagierte sich für ziemlich viel was mit Tieren zu tun hatte und genau deshalb kam sie auch an unseren Tisch  
„Hey, ihr zwei", grüßte sie uns gewohnt gut gelaunt.  
„Hey Lissa", grinste Mason und winkte halbherzig.  
Ich lächelte sie an und wartete darauf, mehr von ihr zuhören.  
„Wie ihr wisst wollen wir am Freitag ins Tierheim fahren, um dort auszuhelfen. Allerdings ist ein Fahrer ausgefallen und nun fehlt uns ein Auto. Könnte einer von euch vielleicht einspringen?"  
„Klar", meinte Mason sofort. „Eddie wollte mich und Rose mitnehmen, aber er hat soweit ich weiß noch vier Plätze frei."  
„Vier?", fragte Lissa überrascht.  
„SUV", erklärte ich. „Sieben-Sitze."  
„Ah", meinte sie, aber ich sah ihr an, dass ihr das nichts sagte. „Danke. Könnt ihr mir bis morgen Bescheid geben, ob das klappt, oder nicht?"  
„Machen wir", grinste Mason und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Toll, danke. Bis später dann."  
Und damit stöckelte sie auf ihren High Heels wieder davon zurück zu ihrem Freund. Lissa war in unserem Mathekurs, der direkt auf die Mittagspause folgen würde. Sie saß ganz hinten links gemeinsam mit Tasha. Aber so um gängig Lissa eigentlich war, so zurückgezogen war Tasha und blieb nur für sich. Warum wusste ich nicht.  
Aber im Moment fiel mir etwas fiel wichtigeres ein.  
„Mist!", zischte ich.  
„Was?", fragte Mason.  
„Ich habe mein Mathebuch in meinem Spind vergessen", grummelte ich und stand auf.  
Schnell schulterte ich meine Tasche.  
„Wir sehen uns gleich", meinte ich noch schnell und eilte aus der Mensa.  
Direkt in dem Moment, an dem ich bei meinem Spind ankam, läutete es zum Beginn der Stunde. Natürlich machten sich die meisten erst jetzt auf den Weg zu ihren Klassen, aber dennoch musste ich noch durch die halbe Schule rennen.  
„Mist", zischte ich verärgert.  
Zu allem Überfluss hakte auch noch mein Schloss und ich bekam es nicht geöffnet.  
„Oh, nun mach schon", meckerte ich still vor mich hin.  
Aber es brachte nichts. Immer und immer wieder gab ich die Kombination, mal langsam, mal schnell, mal mit aller Gewalt, mal mit Geduld. Aber es brachte nichts!  
„Argh!", raufte ich mir das Haar und schlug gegen den Spind.  
Als ich ein Glucksen hinter mir vernahm, fuhr ich erschrocken herum. Dimitri lehnte an der Wand mir gegenüber mit den Händen tief in den Hosentaschen. Ein laszives Grinsen schmückte seine Lippen und ein gewisses Funkeln lag in seine Augen. Das ich ihn amüsierte, war klar zu erkennen.  
„Kann man dir helfen?", gluckste er.  
„Nein", knurrte ich und wandte mich wieder von ihm ab.  
Ich atmete einmal tief durch und startete dann einen neuen Versuch mit meinem Schloss  
„Lass mich mal", hörte ich Dimitris Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr.  
Seine Arme kamen links und rechts um mich herum und schoben meine Hände beiseite. Seine Brust drückte sich an meinen Rücken und er hielt mein Schloss in den Händen. Seine Hände arbeiteten präzise und ruhig und ehe ich es mich versah, klickte mein Schloss und war offen.  
„So", meinte Dimitri an meinem Ohr und machte keine Anstalten, sich weg zu bewegen.  
Doch anstatt ihm zu danken, wirbelte ich erneut herum. Aber als ich so nah vor ihm stand, erstarb mir jeglicher Kommentar auf der Zunge. Er schien das zu bemerken und grinste nur noch mehr. Aber eben dieses Grinsen, dass mich so störte, ließ mich wieder sprechen.  
„Woher verdammt nochmal kennst du _meine_ Kombination?", knurrte ich.  
Er seufzte und grinste weiterhin. Gott, wie sehr mich dieses Grinsen ankotzte!  
„Das würdest du gerne wissen", seufzte er kopfschüttelnd. „Aber diese Information bleibt dir leider verwehrt."  
Mit einem gespielt mitleidenden Blick, tätschelte er mir die Schulter und ging dann den Gang entlang.  
„Beeile dich etwas, du bist spät dran", rief er mir im wegdrehen zu, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Arschloch", zischte ich, wohl wissend, dass er es hören konnte.  
Ich hörte wie sein Lachen, von den Wänden wieder hallte und ich musste zugeben, dass es ein schöner Klang war. Aber sein Lachen wurde durch einen abrupten lauten Knall unterbrochen. Einen Schuss, der durch die Flure hallte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiding (2)**

**Rose**

Schockiert weiteten sich meine Augen. Schneller als ich für möglich gehalten hatte, drehte ich mich zu Dimitri um.  
Ein Schuss, ein verdammter Schuss in einer Schule. Und er klang nah! War Dimitri getroffen?  
Aber als ich mich umgedreht hatte, sah ich wie Dimitri sich mit großen Augen zu mir um wandte. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und auch seine Pupillen geweitet vor Entsetzten.  
Hinter Dimitri hörten wir plötzlich Schreie und sahen ein paar Schüler laufen. Sie schrien, schubsten einander aus dem Weg und versuchten zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Wieder hörte man Schüsse.  
Wie erstarrt blieb ich an Ort und Stelle stehen.  
Ich glaube ich stand unter Schock, aber konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Mein Kopf schrie mir zu zu laufen. _Lauf weg, lauf, lauf weg!_  
Aber meine Beine reagierten nicht, sie waren wie angewurzelt und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Ich war zuvor noch nie in einer Schockstarre gewesen und wusste nicht, wie ich mich daraus befreien konnte.  
Überraschenderweise eilte Dimitri zu meiner Rettung.  
„Rose", zischte er leise. „Komm schon."  
Er packte meinen Arm und zerrte mich hinter sich her. Er joggte in den nächstgelegenen Klassenraum und drückte mich vor sich hinein. Dann ließ er meinen Arm wieder los und versuchte die Tür irgendwie zu verriegeln. Er stellte Tische und Stühle davor, alles, um das Eindringen nicht zu gewährleisten.  
Keiner von uns traute sich einen Laut von sich zu geben. Draußen hörte man Schüler laufen, Schüler schreien und noch drei weitere Male das Abfeuern einer Waffe.  
Mein Atem wurde flacher und ich spürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meiner Brust. Jemand hatte eine Waffe und schoss damit in der Schule.  
„Rose?", fragte Dimitri leise.  
Mit großen Augen sah ich auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Aber wer jetzt erwartet hätte so etwas wie Mitgefühl zu sehen, der täuschte sich. Stattdessen starrte er mich einen Moment emotionslos an, ehe er die Augen verdrehte und sich auf den Boden, direkt neben der Tür setzte.  
In der Tür war ein Glasfenster. Man konnte zwar nicht klar durchsehen, sah aber Umrisse von Körpern, Licht und Schatten und so weiter. Also war der beste und sicherste Platz direkt neben der Tür.  
Seufzend ließ ich mich neben ihn fallen. Ich winkelte die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie.  
„Beruhige dich", meinte Dimitri in einem lässigem Tonfall.  
„Shh", fauchte ich ihn an.  
Wieder verdrehte er die Augen und sah gelangweilt in die Gegend. Wie konnte er nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben. Realisierte er nicht, was da draußen los war? Dort war jemand, der mit einer Waffe schoss!  
„Bleib locker. 'Wer auch immer' ist den Chemiegang runter gelaufen, also weit entfernt von uns", meinte Dimitri und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen und atmete tief durch. Ich tat es ihm gleich, was das Atmen anging und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.  
„Woher hast du die?", fragte Dimitri in die Stille hinein.  
„Hmm?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Die Kette", erläuterte er und nickte in Richtung meines Halses. „Die habe ich schon mal gesehen."  
Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich mit einer Hand daran rumspielte. Das war eine alte Angewohnheit meinerseits. Immer wenn ich nervös oder ängstlich war, begann ich damit an meiner Kette herumzuspielen. Sie hatte eine Farbe von mattem Gold. Es war ein kleines Medaillon mit vielen Verzierungen und sah aus, als stamme es aus einer anderen Zeit. Daneben hing ein kleiner Schlüssel in derselben Farbe. Im Medaillon waren bereits zwei Bilder, die ich nie ersetzten würde.  
„Lange Geschichte", wisperte ich gedankenverloren.  
„Ich habe Zeit", bemerkte er und hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.  
Er bemühte sich um einen lässigen Ton und ich glaube er versuchte sogar gelangweilt zu klingen, aber in seinen Augen sah ich echtes Interesse und Kuriosität.  
Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm wirklich davon erzählen sollte. Aber was sollte ich schon tun? Außerdem würde es mich vielleicht ablenken und ich könnte für einen Moment länger verdrängen, dass ich mich in einem Klassenzimmer vor einem Amokläufer versteckte.  
„Sie ist von meinem Bruder", flüsterte ich. „Er … Er ist in einer Klinik."  
„Klinik?"  
„Er war Soldat in Afghanistan, so wie mein Vater. Aber im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater, kam er als ein vollkommen anderer Mensch wieder. Er hat PTBS und zwar die schlimmste aller Formen. Anfangs dachten wir es wäre vollkommen normal. Er begann immer mehr zu trinken, zu rauchen." Ich seufzte. „Schließlich sorgte mein Vater dafür, dass er eingewiesen wurde. Es geht ihm besser, aber er braucht Zeit. Die Kette hat er mir an dem Tag geschenkt, an dem er eingewiesen wurde. Er sagte 'Ich bin kaputt, kleine Schwester' und ging. Mit der Kette hat es irgendetwas auf sich, irgendetwas das er mir nicht gesagt hat. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er sie mal von einer Fremden erhalten hat."  
Eines der Fotos in meinem Medaillon zeigte diese fremde Frau, als sie Anfang zwanzig war. Mehr wusste ich nicht über sie.  
„Wie heißt dein Bruder?"  
Wieder fühlte ich das kalte Material unter meinen Fingern. Ich strich immer wieder darüber und dachte an meinen Bruder und die fremde Frau. Anfangs hatte ich die Kette nicht tragen wollen, aus Angst sie zu verlieren, aber mein Vater hatte mich dazu überredet.  
„Adrian", erwiderte ich niedergeschlagen.  
Sobald ich die Schule verlassen konnte, würde ich Adrian besuchen. Das nahm ich mir in diesem Moment fest vor.  
„Du solltest gut darauf aufpassen", bemerkte Dimitri.  
Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er neben mir saß. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern starrte auf die Wand uns gegenüber. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Seufzend ließ ich den Kopf gegen die Wand fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shot (3)**

**Lissa**

Ich setzte mich wieder zu Tasha und Christian an den Tisch.  
„Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte ich.  
„Nur wie mein Bruder dir auf den Arsch gestarrt hat", meinte Tasha trocken. „Also nein, nichts neues."  
Sie grinste ihren Bruder an, der einfach lachte. Ihm war so etwas nicht peinlich, war es noch nie gewesen.  
„Alles klar?", fragte er nach.  
Ich nickte und setzte mich wieder an den Tisch.  
„Mason meinte Eddie hätte noch vier Plätze frei. Sie wollen mir heute Nachmittag Bescheid geben."  
„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt", lächelte Christian mich an.  
Er strich mir eine Strähne von der Stirn. Mein Gott, ich kannte ihn schon so lange und war seit über einem Jahr mit ihm zusammen, und dennoch fühlte ich mich wie frisch verliebt.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als die kurze Distanz zwischen uns zu überbrücken und küsste ihn. Er lächelte an meinen Lippen und ich grinste zurück.  
„Hallo? Schwester anwesend!", meldete sich Tasha zu Wort.  
„Sorry", murmelte ich und löste mich von ihrem Bruder.  
„Du kannst auch gehen", grinste Christian dagegen.  
Tasha öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas – vermutlich sarkastisches – zu erwidern, aber die Klingeln übertönte sie.  
„Zu langsam", lachte Christian und erhob sich.  
Er reichte mir seine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger ineinander, als ich ebenfalls stand. Wie immer hatte er sein typisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und dieses bestimmte Glitzern in den Augen.  
„Komm schon", zog er leicht an meiner Hand.  
„Bis später, Tasha", winkte ich ihr zu.  
Sie grummelte irgendetwas, dass ich nicht verstand und war dann auf dem Weg zu den Musikräumen. Sie hatte jetzt Musik II, ich hingegen hatte Kunst gewählt. Und obwohl Christian so gut malen konnte wie ein Kleinkind, hatte er ebenfalls Kunst gewählt.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken lächelte ich.  
„Wieso so fröhlich?", fragte er lachend und küsste meine Schläfe.  
„Darf ich nicht auch mal fröhlich sein, ohne Grund?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich habe dich, ich habe Tasha, was will ich mehr?"  
Sofort breitete sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Er blieb abrupt stehen und somit auch ich, nur damit er mein Gesicht in seine Hände nehmen konnte, um mich zu küssen. Ich würde nie müde werden von seinen Küssen, Gott, ich konnte es selbst nicht fassen was für einen Einfluss Christian auf mich hatte. Schon jetzt konnte ich mir mein Leben nicht mehr ohne ihn vorstellen.  
„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Christian.  
„Ich liebe dich mehr", erwiderte ich.  
Und ich war mir zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass das stimmte. Christian liebte mich, daran zweifelte ich nicht, aber ich war mir eben so sicher, dass seine Liebe für mich nicht so tief war wie meine für ihn. Ich würde sterben für diesen Jungen, ich konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn. Ich glaube ich wäre nicht in der Lage irgendjemanden nach Christian auch nur anzusehen. Christian würde es vermutlich schaffen nach einigen Jahren über mich hinwegzukommen.  
Urplötzlich wurden Christian und ich aus unser glücklichen Blase gerissen. Ein lauter Knall hallte durch die Flure! Ein Schuss! Ehe ich es mich versah knallte mein Rücken zu Boden und Christian landete auf mir mit weiten Augen.  
„Scheiße!", zischte Christian. „Lissa, oh Gott alles okay? Geht es dir gut?"  
Seien kristallklaren Augen fuhren über meinen Körper und suchten nach einer Verletzung, aber mir fehlte nichts. Er … Er hatte mich aus der Schussbahn gestoßen und sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht!  
„A- Alles okay", stotterte ich, denn mir wurde die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation bewusst.

Hier hatte jemanden _geschossen_! Mit einer echten _Waffe_!  
„Gut, komm. Schnell!"  
Christian rappelte sich auf und ergriff meine Hand, keine Ahnung wohin er mich zog, aber er zerrte an meiner Hand und wir landeten in einem Klassenraum zusammen mit acht weiteren Schülern und einem Lehrer, den ich nicht kannte.  
Christian und ein paar andere Jungen entdeckten, dass man die Tür nicht verschließen konnte, also rückten sie Tische, Stühle, Schränke, Bücher, einfach alles was sie finden konnten vor die Tür, um sie zu verbarrikadieren.  
„Liss", flüsterte Christian.  
Alle anderen Mädchen im Raum hatten sich an die Wand gesetzt, die Beine angezogen und ihre Gesichter gesenkt halten. Alle saßen wir so da, es war wohl eine Art Reflex, keine Ahnung. Aber als Christian mich anspricht schnellt mein Kopf hoch und ich sehen ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Baby, mach bitte die Jalousien zu", bat mich Christian so leise wie möglich, während er und die anderen weiter Tische rückten.  
Das Problem an dem Klassenraum in dem wir waren war, dass er eine Fensterfront zum Innenhof hatte, indem normalerweise zur Mittagszeit gegessen wurde an schönen Tagen. Und sollte wer auch immer uns hier drinnen sehen, wer weiß was dann passieren würde.  
In diesem Moment dachte ich nicht viel nach, Christian sagte mir was ich tun sollte, ich tat es ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Nachdem wir in etwas mehr Dunkelheit saßen und die Tür verbarrikadiert war, setzten sich alle gemeinsam hin, den Rücken zur Wand, die Beine angezogen.  
Aber als einer der Jungen, der vorher noch Tische verschoben hatte, sich setzten wollte, entdeckte ich einen roten Fleck in seinem Shirt.  
„Du bist getroffen", plapperte ich aus.  
Ich war in dem Moment auch nicht clever genug nur zu flüstern, ich sagte es in voller Lautstärke, vielleicht sogar noch lauter durch den Schock einen Jungen mit einer Schussverletzung zu sehen. Sofort packte Chris eine Hand über meinen Mund und sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
Der angeschossene Junge – ich kannte seinen Namen nicht – sah mich ebenfalls an, wandte den Blick aber schnell ab und ließ sich so leise er es konnte auf dem Boden nieder. Er stöhnte – verständlicherweise – blieb aber erstaunlich leise dabei. Wir alle warteten nach meinen Ausbruch auf etwas von draußen. Schritte, einen weiteren Schuss, jemand der etwas rief, irgendetwas, aber es kam nicht.  
Christian ließ die Hand von meinem Mund. Ich ergriff die Chance und rutschte weg von Christian, hin zu dem angeschossenen Jungen. Christian versuchte mich am Handgelenk zurück zu halten, mit einem einfachen Kopfschütteln, ließ aber wieder von mir ab, sobald er meinen Blick sah. Ich konnte dem Jungen helfen, nicht viel unter diesen Umständen, aber wenigstens etwas und wenn ich helfen konnte, dann musste ich helfen!  
Als ich vor dem Jungen kniete, blickte er mich etwas skeptisch an. Wortlos bedeutete ich ihm sich hinzulegen und mir seine Wunde zu zeigen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, worauf hin ich ihn an funkelte. Allerdings mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
„Lass dir helfen, Alter", flüsterte Christian. „Du könntest verbluten, wenn du sie nicht lässt. Wer weiß wann du hier wieder raus kommst."  
„Er hat recht", wisperte der Lehrer und nickte mir aufmunternd zu.  
Mit einem Nicken bedankte ich mich für die Zuversicht. Allerdings fragte ich mich warum er nichts tat, immerhin hatten Lehrer doch eine Erste Hilfe Ausbildung, richtig?  
Der Junge legte sich also stöhnen und ächzend hin. Erneut herrschte betretendes Schweigen und wir warteten auf ein Anzeichen das der Schütze noch in unserer Nähe war, aber wir hörten wieder nichts, also sprach ich zwar leise, aber so, dass mich zumindest alle im Raum hörten.  
„Dein Name?", fragte ich.  
Ich musste mich ablenken, wenn ich daran dachte, dass da draußen jemand mit einer Waffe unser aller Leben bedrohte, würde ich weinend in Christians Armen liegen. Also dachte ich so wenig darüber nach und beobachtete den Jungen. Währenddessen hob ich sein Shirt an, so vorsichtig wie möglich. Es war ein wenig festgeklebt an der blutigen Wunde, und ich versuchte dem Verletzten so wenig wie möglich weh zu tun. Er zuckte dennoch einige Male zusammen.  
„Jesse", ächzte er. „Jesse Zeklos."  
„Okay Jesse", begann ich. „Ein Stück von deinem Shirt klebt in deiner Wunde, dass muss ich da raus holen. Es wird wehtun und du musst versuchen so leise wie möglich zu sein, okay?"  
Jesse biss die Zähne zusammen und sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, aber er nickte.  
„Ich brauche etwas auf das er beißen kann, damit sein Schrei gedämpft wird", meinte ich an die anderen im Raum."  
„Nimm meine Krawatte", meinte der Lehrer.  
Er nahm sie vom Hals und reichte sie Jesse.  
„Ich werde schreien?", fragte er mich.  
„Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit", nickte ich. „Ja, tut mir Leid."  
Aber Jesse nahm es hin, er nickte lediglich einmal und schien sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten. Das Mädchen neben ihm – Clara – nahm seine Hand. Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an, Jesse verwundert und fragend, dass Mädchen schüchtern mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Danke", meinte er an sie gewandt.  
Dann sah er mich an und gab mir das Zeichen. Wie bei einem Pflaster riss ich ihm einmal schnell das verbliebene Stückchen Stoff aus der Wunde. Wie ich voraus gesagt hatte schrie er, zum Glück hatte er die Krawatte im Mund und Claras Hand. Clara sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, aber sie ertrug den Druck und drückte Jesses Hand ebenso stark zurück. Ein paar Mädchen quietschten erschrocken, aber auf sie durfte ich nicht achten. Ich hatte nun eine blutende Wunde vor mir, die ich neu aufgerissen hatte und versorgen musste.  
„Wie kann ich helfen?", erklang Christians Stimme plötzlich neben mir.  
Er lächelte ein wenig, hatte aber einen ernsten Blick. Dankbar ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen lächelte ich zurück und machte mich an die Arbeit.

* * *

**-o-o-o- Nothing Out Of The Ordinary -o-o-o-**

* * *

**Rose**

Langeweile. Es ist mehr als unpassend so etwas wie Langeweile in so einer Situation zu empfinden, aber Fakt war nun mal, es war langweilig in einer Art und Weise. Dimitri und ich unterhielten uns nicht weiter, wir saßen einfach nur da und schwiegen uns an. Es gab nichts mit dem wir uns beschäftigen konnten, nichts womit wir uns auch nur getraut hätten uns zu beschäftigen, was irgendeine Art von Laut hätte machen können. Wir saßen hier seit geschlagenen 39 Minuten. Das klingt nicht nach sonderlich viel, aber wenn man vor Angst auf dem Boden hockt, sich nicht bewegen kann, kaum ein Geräusch machen kann, dann sind 39 Minuten verdammt lang.  
Das schlimmste waren die Gedanken, die einem dabei kamen. Ich fragte mich wer dahinter steckte, wer der Schütze war und hier herum feuerte. Irgendwann stellte ich Theorien auf, legte in meinem Kopf eine Art Liste an, wer am Wahrscheinlichsten oder Unwahrscheinlichsten war.  
Dann begann ich mich zu wundern, was wer auch immer in diesem Moment tat, wo er oder sie war, was er oder sie vorhatte. Gab es ein Ziel? Galt dieser Amoklauf nur einer bestimmten Person oder wollte da jemand einfach so viele Menschen wie möglich töten? Wollte er jemanden oder uns alle bestrafen? Wenn ja, wofür? Ging das ganze die Lehrer oder gegen Schüler? War es ein Schüler oder gar eine Lehrer? Vielleicht sogar ein ehemaliger Schüler oder jemand der keine Verbindung zu dieser schule hatte?  
An sich wollte ich über keines dieser Dinge nachdenken, aber ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht daran hindern in diese Richtungen zu wandern.  
Würde ich heute sterben? Würden meine Freunde sterben? Waren sie vielleicht schon tot? Hatte ich meinen Eltern heute früh gesagt, dass ich sie liebte? Hatte ich -?  
„Sie wissen es", meinte Dimitri plötzlich.  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme die Stille und meine Gedankengänge durchbrach. Überrascht sah ich zu Dimitri, der auf sein Smartphone blickte.  
„Wer?", fragte ich.  
„Alle", erwiderte er und hielt mir sein Smartphone hin.  
Er hatte ein Seite geöffnet und dort waren die Nachrichten von heute zu sehen, ganz oben der Amoklauf an unserer Schule. Es gab sogar einen Link zu einer Live-Schaltung auf Kanal 7.  
„Ist das gut?", fragte ich unsicher.  
Keine Ahnung, ob ich das mich selbst oder Dimitri fragte, aber Dimitri antwortete dennoch.  
„Schaden kann es uns nicht, denke ich", antwortete er. „Sobald ein Schuss in der Schule fällt, muss dem Schützen eigentlich klar sein, dass jeder Schüler mit seinem Handy sofort die Polizei rufen kann, oder nicht?"  
Dimitri zuckte die Schultern und tippte weiter auf seinem Smartphone herum.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass der Schütze deshalb in Panik gerät oder wild um sich feuern wird, aber was weiß ich schon? Vielleicht kommen wir in einer Stunde hier raus, vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Tagen. Wer weiß ob die Polizei die Schule stürmt, oder sie mit dem Schützen verhandeln und er schon längst Geiseln genommen hat. Ich nicht."  
Seufzend sah ich auf den Fußboden vor mir. Dimitri hatte recht, aber was sollte ich dazu noch sagen? Wir stapften doch alle im Dunkeln, selbst wenn wir wüssten wer der Schütze ist, würde uns das helfen? Nein, denn wir wüssten dennoch nicht, was sein Ziel wäre.  
„Sie haben keine Verdächtigen", seufzte Dimitri und steckte sein Smartphone wieder in seine Hosentasche. „Nicht mal eine Theorie."  
„Hast du das erwartet?", fragte ich verwundert.  
Dimitri sah zu mir herüber und musterte mich mit seinem Blick.  
„Keine Ahnung", sagte er schließlich.  
„Hast du eine Theorie?", fragte ich ihn.  
Ich wusste bereits, dass es so war, ich konnte es in seinem Blick sehen. Er hatte irgend wen in Vermutung, und er schien sich seiner Sache auch ziemlich sicher zu sein. Er nickte.  
„Du glaubst wirklich, du weißt wer das ist? Wie kannst du -?"  
Urplötzlich weiteten sich Dimitris Augen und er krabbelte zu mir herüber in einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit. Was zur Hölle tat er da. Seine weiten Augen trafen meinen Blick und seine Hand lag auf einmal über meinem Mund. Er legte den Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand auf seine Lippen und bedeutete mir still zu sein. Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an, was sollte das jetzt?  
Ich versuchte gegen seine Hand zu reden, aber er funkelte mich wütend an und drückte die Hand fester auf meinen Mund. Und dann verstand ich wieso, denn ein Klopfen war an unserer Tür und hallte durch den Raum.


End file.
